elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones (Morrowind)
.]] Las misiones son encargos que le hacen al héroe en su recorrido por Páramo de Vvarden. Mediante ellas, a modo de capítulos, conoceremos el desenlace de su historia. Misiones principales Acto I #''Informa a Cayo Cosades'' (Report to Caius Cosades). #''Informador Antabolis'' (Antabolis Informant). #''Informadora gra-Muzgob'' (Gra-Muzgob Informant). #''Informadores de Vivec'' (Vivec Informants). #''Informador Zainsubani'' (Zainsubani Informant). #''Reúnete con Sul-Matuul'' (Meet Sul-Matuul). #''Base de la Sexta Casa'' (Sixth House Base). #''Cura del corprus'' (Corprus Cure). #''Mehra Milo y las profecías perdidas'' (Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies). Acto II #''El camino del Encarnado'' (The Path of the Incarnate). #''Hortator Redoran'' (Redoran Hortator). #''Hortator Hlaalu'' (Hlaalu Hortator). #''Hortator Telvanni'' (Telvanni Hortator). #''Nerevarino Urshilaku'' (Urshilaku Nerevarine). #''Nerevarino Zainab'' (Zainab Nerevarine). #''Nerevarino Ahemmusa'' (Ahemmusa Nerevarine). #''Nerevarino Erabenimsum'' (Erabenimsum Nerevarine). Acto III #''Hortator y Nerevarino'' (Hortator and Nerevarine). #''Las ciudadelas de la Sexta Casa'' (The Citadels of the Sixth House ''). Opcionales *Los durmientes despiertan'' (Sleepers Awake). *''Yagrum Bagarn y el Guardamano Espectral'' (Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard). Misiones de facción Gremio de Luchadores Balmora (Eydis Ojo de Fuego) #''Exterminador'' (Exterminator). #''Cazadores furtivos de huevos'' (Egg Poachers). #''Agentes Telvanni (Telvanni Agents).'' #''El libro de códigos (Code Book).'' #''La deuda de Desele'' (Desele's Debt). #''Recompensa orca'' (Orc Bounty). #''Alof y los orcos'' (Alof and the Orcs. #''La banda Verethi (The Verethi Gang).'' #''Devorador en la tumba Sarano'' (Hunger in the Sarano Tomb). Ald'ruhn (Percius Mercius) #''El nigromante de Vas'' (The Necromancer of Vas). #''La recompensa de Beneran'' (Beneran's Bounty). #''Bandidos en Suran'' (Bandits in Suran). #''Flin para Elith-Pal. #Acaba con los seguidores de Sjoring'' (Remove Sjoring's Supporters). #''Mata a Corazón Duro (Kill Hard-Heart).'' Vivec (Lorbul gro-Aglakh) #''El anillo de Juicedaw'' (Juicedaw Ring). #''Silencia a Lengua de Sapo'' (Silence Tongue-Toad). #''La recompensa de Dro'Sakhar (Dro'Sakhar's Bounty).'' #''La deuda de Lirielle'' (Lirielle's Debt). #''La recompensa de Vandacia'' (Vandacia's Bounty). #''La recompensa de Alleius'' (Alleius' Bounty). Sadrith Mora (Hrundi) #''Batalla en Nchurdamz. #La mina Dissapla. (''Dissapla Mine). #''El acosador de Berwen'' (Berwen's Stalker). #''La recompensa de Tenim'' (Tenim's Bounty). #''Sujamma para Dunirai. #Rescata a Sondaale. #La recompensa de Engaer'' (Engaer's Bounty). #''La mina de huevos Pudai'' (Pudai Eggmine). Sjoring Corazón Duro Dependerá de si apoyamos su facción dentro del gremio o no. #''Acaba con las cabezas del Gremio de Ladrones'' (Remove the Heads of the Thieves Guild). #''Mata al Maestro Ladrón'' (Kill the Master Thief). Gremio de Magos Balmora (Ajira) #''Cuatro tipos de setas (Four Types of Mushrooms).'' #''La gema de alma falsa'' (Fake Soul Gem). #''Cuatro tipos de flores'' (Four Types of Flowers) #''El cuenco cerámico'' (Ceramic Bowl). #''Informes robados'' (Stolen Reports). #''Recupera el Bastón de Magnus'' (Recover the Staff of Magnus) #''El anillo del brujo'' (Warlock's Ring). Balmora (Ranis Athrys) #''Recluta a Llarar Bereloth. #Las cuotas de Manwe'' (Manwe's Dues). #''Entrenamiento no autorizado'' (Unsanctioned Training). #''Escolta a Itermerel'' (Escort Itermerel). #''Mata al nigromante Tashpi Ashibael'' (Kill Necromancer Tashpi Ashibael). #''Pilla a un espía'' (Catch a Spy). Ald'ruhn (Edwinna Elbert) #''Las crónicas de Nchuleft'' (The Chronicles of Nchuleft). #''Una poción de Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol'' (A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade). #''Roba el Chimarvamidium'' (Steal Chimarvamidium). #''La choza de Hulee'' (Huleen's Hut). #''Devuelve el Chimarvamidium'' (Return Chimarvamidium). #''Un tubo dwemer de Arknthunch-Sturdumz (Dwemer Tube from Arkngthunch-Sturdumz).'' #''Expedición a Nchuleftingth'' (Nchuleftingth Expedition). #''Planos del escarabajo en Mzuleft'' (Scarab Plans in Mzuleft). #''Bethamez. Sadrith Mora (Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol) #Escolta a Tenyeminwe. #Vampiros en Páramo de Vvarden, vol. 3'' (Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol II). #''Reunirse con una mujer sabia'' (Meeting with a Wise Woman). #''Mata a la nigromante Telura Ulver'' (Kill Necromancer Telura Ulver). #''El alma de un gul de ceniza'' (Ash Ghoul Soul). #''Los papeles de Galur Rithari (Galur Rithari's Papers).'' Vivec (Trebonius Artorius) #''El misterio de los enanos'' (Mystery of the Dwarves). #''Mata a los consejeros Telvanni'' (Kill the Telvanni Councilors). Otras *''El bastón de un mago'' (A Wizard's Staff). *''Archimago'' (Arch-Mage). *''¡NO soy un nigromante!'' (I'm NOT a Necromancer!) Gremio de Ladrones Balmora (Habasi Labios de Azúcar) #''Diamantes para Habasi'' (Diamonds for Habasi). #''La llave de la mansión Nerano'' (Nerano Manor Key). #''Los artefactos dwemer de Ra'Zhid (Ra'Zhid's Dwemer Artifacts).'' #''El brandi añejo'' (The Vintage Brandy). #''Libera a Bragor Zapatos Nuevos'' (Free New-Shoes Bragor). #''Maestro de seguridad'' (Master of Security). Ald'ruhn (Aengoth el joyero) #''Saquea el gremio de magos'' (Loot the Mages Guild). #''El yelmo de maestro Redoran'' (Redoran Master Helm). #''La travies Gandosa'' (Naughty Gandosa). #''En sentido contrario'' (Withershins). #''Recupera la chatarra'' (Retrieve Scrap Metal). #''Dardos de juicio'' (Darts of Judgement). Sadrith Mora (Helende el Grande) #''Receta de una poción'' (Potion Recipe). #''La retorta del gran maestro'' (The Grandmaster's Retort). #''Mago en alquiler'' (Wizard for Hire). #''Libro de recetas Redoran'' (Redoran Cookbook). #''El bastón de ébano de Felen'' (Felen's Ebony Staff). Vivec (Jim Stacey el Caballero) #''Encuentra al hermano Nads'' (Find Brother Nads). #''Habla con Percius'' (Speak with Percius). #''La Copa Amarga'' (The Bitter Cup). #''La amante de Hrundi (Hrundi's Lover).'' #''Los hermanos Ienith'' (The Brothers Ienith). #''Mata a Corazón Duro'' (Kill Hard-Heart). Templo del Tribunal #''Las siete gracias'' (Seven Graces). Ald'ruhn (Tuls Valen) #''Compasión. #El falso Encarnado'' (False Incarnate). #''Peregrinaje a Maar Gan'' (Pilgrimage to Maar Gan). #''Secta oscura en Hassour'' (Dark Cult in Hassour). Vivec (Endryn Llethan) #''Portador de la enfermedad'' (Disease Carrier). #''Peregrinaje silencioso'' (Silent Pilgrimage). #''Los zapatos de San Rilms'' (Shoes of St. Rilms). #''Culto infame bajo el Cantón de San Delyn'' (Foul Cult Beneath St. Delyn Canton). Molag Mar (Tharer Rotheloth) #''Cura a Lette'' (Cure Lette). #''Peregrinaje al Monte Kand'' (Pilgrimage to Mount Kand). #''Nigromante en Mawia'' (Necromancer in Mawia). #''Mata a Raxle Berne'' (Slay Raxle Berne). Portón del Fantasma (Uvoo Llaren) #''Cura al forastero marginado'' (Cure the Outcast Outlander). #''Comida y bebida para el ermitaño'' (Food and Drink for the Hermit). #''La camisa de pelo de San Aralor'' (Hair Shirt of St. Aralor). #''El cuchillo de carnicero de San Felms'' (Cleaver of St. Felms). #''El báculo de San Llothis'' (Crosier of St. Llothis). Vivec (Archicanónigo Tholer Saryoni) #''Malacath de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Malacath of the House of Troubles). #''Mehrunes Dagon de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles). #''Molag Bal de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Molag Bal of the House of Troubles). #''Sheogorath de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Sheogorath of the House of Troubles). #''La Cota de ébano'' (Ebony Mail). Morag Tong Hasta llegar a ser Gran Maestre, las misiones serán dadas por Eno Hlaalu. Escrituras *''Escritura de Ferurern Oran. *Escritura de Odaishah Yasalmibaal. *Escritura de Toris Saren. *Escritura de Sarayn Sadus. *Escritura de Ethal Seloth. *Escritura de Idroso Vendu. *Escritura de Guril Retheran. *Escritura de Galasa Uvayn. *Escritura de Mavon Drenim. *Escritura de Tirer Belvayn. *Escritura de Mathyn Bemis. *Escritura de Brilnosu Llarys. Misiones especiales *Los Hilos de la Tejedora'' (Threads of the Webspinner). *''Un contacto en la Hermandad Oscura'' (A Contact in the Dark Brotherhood). *''Recupera el Cinturón de la rapidez de Sanguine'' (Recover the Belt of Sanguine Fleetness). *''Ultimátum para Movis Darys. *Ultimátum para Carecalmo. *Recupera el Anillo de la sabiduría sublime de Sanguine'' (Recover the Ring of Sanguine Subline Wisdom). *''Mata a Durus Marius. *Mata a Severa Magia. *Conviértete en Gran Maestre'' (Become Grandmaster). Escrituras de Gran Maestre Cuando se haya completado la misión principal y el Nerevarino haya sido ascendido a Gran Maestre, podremos acceder a las siguientes misiones hablando con alguno de los Maestros de la Morag Tong en sus sedes del gremio: *''Escritura de Larrius Varro. *Escritura de Baladas Demnevanni. *Escritura de Dram Bero. *Escritura de la señorita Therana. Culto imperial Todos los jefes de misión se encuentran en las Capillas imperiales de Corazón de Ébano. Synnolian Tunifus *Reunir sirena del pantano'' (Gathering Marshmerrow). *''Reunir estiércol'' (Gathering Muck). *''Reunir antera de sauce'' (Gathering Willow Anther). *''Reunir jalea de scrib'' (Gathering Scrib Jelly). *''Reunir raíz de bulbo de alcornoque'' (Gathering Corkbulb Root). *''Reunir carne de rata'' (Gathering Rat Meat). *''Reunir cuero de netch'' (Gathering Netch Leather). Iulus Truptor *''Limosna de la Misión de Skyrim'' (Alms from Skyrim Mission). *''Limosna de la Misión argoniana'' (Alms from Argonian Mission). *''Limosna de Polilla Macho'' (Buckmoth Alms). *''Camisa y chaleco para el Fin de la cosecha'' (Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End). *''Brandi para la cena de recaudación'' (Brandy for the Fundraising Dinner). *''Donación de Cunius Pelelius'' (Donation from Cunius Pelelius). *''Promesa de Canctunian Ponius'' (Pledge from Canctunian Ponius). Kaye *''La loza de cal perdida'' (Missing Limeware). *''La aparición'' (The Haunting). *''Thelsa Dral la bruja. *El bastón de plata de la deshonra'' (The Silver Staff of Shaming). *''Espíritu sin descanso'' (Restless Spirit). Lalatia Varian *''Anillo en la oscuridad'' (Ring in Darkness). *''Las Botas del Apóstol'' (Boots of the Apostle). *''La Hoja de hielo del Monarca'' (Ice Blade of the Monarch). *''El pergamino de abrasamiento salvaje'' (The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting). *''Rompecráneos'' (Skull-Crusher). Legión Imperial Gnisis (Darius) #''La hazaña de la viuda Vabdas'' (Widow Vabdas' Deed). #''La mina de huevos de Gnisis. #Rescata a Madura Seran. #Rescata a Ragash gra-Shuzgub. #La conspiración del Culto de Talos'' (Talos Cult Conspiracy). Fuerte de la Legión Polilla Macho (Imsin la soñadora) #''Los artefactos dwemer de Drinar Varyon (Drinar Varyon's Dwemer Artifacts).'' #''Rescata a Joncis Dalomax. #La señal de la doncella'' (Maiden's Token). Fuerte de la Legión Polilla Lunar (Radd Corazón Duro) #''Recupera chatarra'' (Retrieve Scrap Metal). #''Rescata a Jocien Ancois. #Rescata a Dandsa. #Crianza de netchs'' (Breeding Netch). #''Sorkvild el Cuervo. Corazón de Ébano (Frald el Blanco) #Cortesía. #Honthjolf el traidor. #Las calumnias de Suryn Athones'' (Suryn Athones' Slanders). #''Saprius Entius. Corazón de Ébano (Varus Vantinius) #La Cota del señor. #Duelo de gran maestro'' (Grandmaster Duel). Grandes Casas Casa Redoran Ald'ruhn (Neminda) #''Cangrejos del barro hostiles'' (Hostile Mudcrabs). #''Entrega la poción de curar enfermedad'' (Deliver Cure Disease Potion). #''Encuentra a Mathis Dalobar. #Recupera el Yelmo del fundador'' (Retrieve Founder's Helm). #''Problema con bandidos'' (Trouble with Bandits). #''Guardia la mansión Sarethi'' (Guard Sarethi Manor). Ald Velothi (Theldyn Virith) #''Antigua Aleta Azul'' (Old Blue Fin). #''Mina Ashimanu. #Cubil de kagoutis'' (Kagouti Den). #''Informe de Shishi. #Mata a Gordol. Ald'ruhn (Athyn Sarethi) #Rescata a Varvur Sarethi. #Limpia el nombre de Varvur Sarethi'' (Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name). #''Las falacias de Ondres Nerano'' (Ondres Nerano's Slanders). #''Shurnibaal. #El señor loco de Milk'' (The Mad Lord of Milk). #''Reta a Bolvyn Venim. Ald'ruhn (Lloros Sarano) #Estatuas de ceniza (Ash Statues).'' #''Encuentra a Fedris Tharen. #Encuentra a Beden Giladren. #Recupera escudos de Andasreth'' (Recover Shields from Andasreth). Vivec (Faral Retheran) #''Las falacias de Meril Hlaano'' (Meril Hlaano's Slanders). #''Tumba de Redas'' (Redas Tomb). #''El duelo de Rothis Nethan. #Mata a Dagoth Tanis. #Mata a Reynel Uvirith. #Mata a Raynasa Rethan. Ald'ruhn (Tuveso Beleth) #Escolta a la Cueva Koal'' (Escort to Koal Cave. #''Deudas por la reparación de armadura'' (Armor Repair Debts). Consejero Redoran #''La mansión Morvayn. #Impuestos de Gnisis'' (Taxes from Gnisis). #''Nalvilie Saren. #Evidencia de corrupción'' (Evidence of Corruption). #''Cierra las minas'' (Shut the Mines Down). #''El apoyo de Miner Arobar'' (Miner Arobar's Support). Fortaleza Redoran *''Fortaleza Redoran'' (Redoran Stronghold). Casa Hlaalu Vivec (Edryno Arethi) * Correo del banco (Bank Courier). * La deuda de Murudius Flaeus (Murudius Flaeus' Debt). * Escolta a Tarvyn Faren (Escort Tarvyn Faren). * Mata a los Telvanni de Odirniran. * Exterminador. * Ébano cenicio (Ashlander Ebony). * El preludio del naufragio (The Shipwreck Prelude). * Vigila a Ralen Tilvur. Vivec (Crasio Curio) * Un patrocinador admirador (An Admiring Sponsor). * Velfred el forajido. * Mata a Banden Indarys. * El apoyo de Bero (Bero's Support). * Mata a Reynel Uvirith. Balmora (Nileno Dorvayn) * Disfraz (Disguise). * Fórmulas alquímicas (Alchemical Formulas). * La mina de huevos Inanius (Inanius Egg Mine). * Restricción de piel de guar (Guar Hide Squeeze). * Entrega para Bivale Teneran (Delivery for Bivale Teneran). * La muerte de Ralen Hlaalo (The Death of Ralen Hlaalo). * Comercio de ébano (Ebony Trade). Caldera (Odral Helvi) * Órdenes selladas (Sealed Orders). * El espía de Caldera (The Caldera Spy). * Documentos erróneos (Erroneous Documents). * Renta e impuestos (Rent and Taxes). * Cargamento de ébano (Shipment of Ebony). Vivec (Ilmeni Dren) *''Campaña de alfabetización'' (Literacy Campaign). *''Las Lámparas Gemelas'' (The Twin Lamps). *''Libera a Esconde Su Pie'' (Free Hides-His-Foot). Corazón de Ébano (Duque Vedam Dren) * Controla a los Ordenantes (Control the Ordinators). * Tratar con Orvas Dren (Dealing with Orvas Dren). Fortaleza Hlaalu * Fortaleza Hlaalu (Hlaalu Stronghold). Casa Telvanni Sadrith Mora (Raven Omayn) *''Recupera estiércol'' (Retrieve Muck). *''Maldición negra'' (Black Jinx). Sadrith Mora (Arara Uvulas) *''Recupera jabón sload'' (Retrieve Sload Soap). *''Bastón del Amanecer Plateado'' (Staff of the Silver Dawn). Sadrith Mora (Felisa Ulessen) *''Ropa nueva'' (New Clothes). *''La rebelión de los esclavos'' (Slave Rebellion). Sadrith Mora (Mallam Ryon) *''Tres preguntas para Baladas Demnevanni'' (Three Questions for Baladas Demnevanni). *''Misión a Nchuleft'' (Mission to Nchuleft). Sadrith Mora (Galos Mathendis) *''Mensaje codificado'' (Coded Message). *''Cura la peste'' (Cure Blight). *''Piel de daedra'' (Daedra Skin). Sadrith Mora (Eddie el Rápido) *''El Anillo de la Equidad'' (Ring of Equity). *''El Amuleto de la Unidad'' (Amulet of Unity). Gnisis (Baladas Demnevanni) *''Libros dwemer'' (Dwemer Books). *''Dahrk Mezalf'' (Dahrk Mezalf). Tel Branora (Therana) *''El Arco de Auriel'' (Auriel's Bow). Tel Mora (Señora Dratha) *''Carne completa'' (Flesh Made Whole). Tel Vos (Maestro Aryon) *''Baladas Demnevanni. *Mina de huevos Mudan-Mul'' (Mudan-Mul Egg Mine). *''Hechizos de mago'' (Wizard Spells). *''Odirniran. *El monopolio del Gremio de Magos'' (Mages Guild Monopoly). *''Shishi. *Reclutar un Boca'' (Recruit a Mouth). *''Mata a Raynasa Rethan. *Mata a Banden Indarys. *Archimagíster Gothren. Fortaleza Telvanni *Fortaleza Telvanni. Misiones daédricas *Misión de Azura. *Misión de Boethiah. *Misión de Malacath. *Misión de Mehrunes Dagon. *Misión de Mephala. *Misión de Molag Bal. *Misión de Sheogorath. Misiones de los clanes vampiros Clan Aundae *Lazos de sangre'' (Blood Ties). *''El cazavampiros (The Vampire Hunter).'' Clan Berne *''La sangre de los Quarra'' (The Blood of the Quarra). *''La vampiresa Merta'' (The Vampire Merta). Clan Quarra *''La secta de Lord Irarak (The Cult of Lord Irarak).'' *''El Amuleto Quarra'' (The Quarra Amulet). Otras *''Una cura para el vampirismo'' (A Cure for Vampirism). *''Sangre para la Señora Dratha'' (Blood for Mistress Dratha). *''Polvo del vampiro'' (Dust of the Vampire). *''Asesina a Rimintil'' (Murder Rimintil). *''La llave de Shashev'' (Shashev's Key). *''El chico que quería ser vampiro'' (The Boy Who Would Be Undead). *''El encarcelamiento de Mastrius'' (The Imprisonment of Mastrius). *''El vampiro agotado'' (The Weary Vampire). Otras Todas estas misiones pueden ser encontradas por todo Páramo de Vvarden, hablando con los personajes o explorando distintos lugares. Ald'ruhn *''Hannat Zainsubani. *Ienas Sarandas. *El hombre extraño en casa de Gindrala Hleran'' (Strange Man at Gindrala Hleran's House). Corazón de Ébano *''La entrega de Dredil'' (Dredil's Delivery). *''La lista del cliente'' (The Client List). *''Libera la loza de cal'' (Liberate the Limeware). *''La lista de precios'' (The Price List). Gnisis *''Hentus necesita pantalones'' (Hentus Needs Pants). *''El hombre que hablaba con los peces asesinos'' (The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish). Hla Oad *''La belleza interior de Rabinna'' (Rabinna's Inner Beauty). *''Fjol el forajido. Pelagiad *Ahnassi, una amiga especial'' (Ahnassi, a Special Friend). *''El cuenco de plata'' (The Silver Bowl). Sadrith Mora *''El fantasma de la entrada'' (Gateway Ghost). Seyda Neen *''El anillo de Fargoth'' (Fargoth's Ring). *''El escondite de Fargoth'' (Fargoth's Hiding Place). *''Vodunius Nuccius. *Muerte de un recaudador de impuestos'' (Death of a Taxman). Suran *''El cazarrecompensas borracho'' (The Drunken Bounty Hunter). *''Los durmientes despiertan'' (Sleepers Awake). *''Umbra. Tel Branora *Una recompensa por Trerayna Dalen'' (A Bounty for Trerayna Dalen). *''La bella y el bandido'' (The Beauty and the Bandit). Vivec Cantón del Templo *''Misteriosos asesinatos en Vivec'' (Mysterious Killings in Vivec). *''Una ristra de insultos'' (A Rash of Insults). Barrio extranjero *''Un boticario difamado'' (An Apothecary Slandered). *''Lágrimas de Roland'' (Roland's Tears). *''Libera a los esclavos'' (Free the Slaves). *''El mal actor'' (The Bad Actor). Cantón de San Delyn *''Un hijo invisible'' (An Invisible Son). Cantón Redoran *''El hueso de los dwemer'' (The Dwemer's Bone). Cantón de San Olms *''La corta y infeliz vida de Danar Uvelas'' (The Short Unhappy Life of Danar Uvelas). *''Las ratas del encantador'' (The Enchanter's Rats). Cantón Telvanni *''Funeral nórdico'' (Nord Burial). Fuerte de la Legión Polilla Lunar *''Fjol el forajido'' (Fjol the Outlaw). *''Larrius Varro cuenta una pequeña historia'' (Larrius Varro Tells a Little Story). Tel Vos *''Misión comercial a los Zainab'' (Trade Mission to the Zainab). Cenicios Campamento Ahemmusa *''Sueños de un guar blanco'' (Dreams of a White Guar). Campamento Urshilaku *''Kurapli busca justicia'' (Kurapli Seeks Justice). Campamento Erabenimsun *''Busca el amuleto de su padre'' (Search for Her Father's Amulet). Regiones Islas Ascadias *''Un hombre y su guar'' (A Man and His Guar). *''Una escolta a Molag Mar'' (An Escort to Molag Mar). *''Nels Llendo. *El comerciante enfadado'' (The Angry Trader). *''La bella y el bandido'' (The Beauty and the Bandit). *''Los investigadores y el kagouti en celo'' (The Scholars and the Mating Kagouti). *''Los Campos de Kummu'' (The Fields of Kummu). *''La huida de Tul'' (Tul's Escape). *''La mina de ébano Vassir-Didanat. Cenicia *Una moneda afortunada'' (A Lucky Coin). *''Divididos por los sabuesos de la nada'' (Divided by Nix-Hounds). *''Dirige al peregrino a la Cueva Koal'' (Lead the Pilgrim to Koal Cave). *''Viatrix, el peregrino pesado'' (Viatrix, The Annoying Pilgrim). Costa de Azura *''Creaviudas'' (Widowmaker). Costa Amarga *''Un mago que cae'' (A Falling Wizard). Las Praderas *''Las pieles robadas de Girith'' (Girith's Stolen Hides). Molag Amur *''Las pieles perdidas de Marsus Tullius'' (Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides). *''El esclavo fugitivo'' (The Runaway Slave). Sheogorad *''Las almohadas de Thelas'' (Thelas' Pillows). Tajo del Oeste *''Las joyas de Aeta Rompeolas'' (Aeta Wave-Breaker's Jewels). *''Favores a orcos'' (Favors for Orcs). *''Secuestrado por sectarios'' (Kidnapped by Cultists). *''Pemenie y las Botas de Velocidad Cegadora'' (Pemenie and the Boots of Blinding Speed). *''Recuperar Cuchillo de Nubes'' (Recovering Cloudcleaver). *''El cadáver y la pipa de skooma'' (The Corpse and the Skooma Pipe). *''El anillo de la dama'' (The Lady's Ring). *''El hombre que hablaba con los peces asesinos'' (The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish). *''El bárbaro paralizado'' (The Paralyzed Barbarian). *''El hechicero triste'' (The Sad Sorcerer). *''La camisa de su espalda'' (The Shirt of His Back). *''La entrega de armas'' (The Weapon Delivery). Añadidos oficiales *''Índice maestro'' (Master Index). *''Yelmo de Tohan'' (Helm of Tohan). *''Asedio en Polilla de Fuego'' (Siege at Firemoth). Ver también *Misiones (Tribunal). *Misiones (Bloodmoon). de:Quests (Morrowind) en:Quests (Morrowind) ru:Квесты (Morrowind) Categoría:Morrowind: Misiones Categoría:Misiones